Persona 3: To be Human
by personaddict07
Summary: An idea that I just came up with. The events that happened when Death was sealed inside the MC. Contains OCs. Reviews will be much appreciated. Currently on Hiatus. Will resume when I finish Persona 3: Birth of a Hero.


**P3P**

**TO BE HUMAN**

**Author's Note: **This is just my second fanfic so please bear with me guys! Anyway, this is just an idea that I came up with… Hahaha. What did really happen on that night, the night that Death came into being?

**MINATO ARISATO**

Why? Why did this have to happen? When we went to the Moonlight Bridge on December 02, 2009… I just thought that it was simply Aigis needing our help to fight random shadows on the prowl. I didn't actually think that her behavior lately had anything to do with it. How stupid of me. And I had to pay the price for my stupidity, slowness… call it what you want.

I remember…

We ran to the Moonlight Bridge on that fateful night. And found Aigis' parts lying around. I went near her. She was saying "I am sorry… Please forgive me." over and over again. I did not understand what the heck she was saying so I just told her to save her strength. I didn't notice that Ryoji was there, silent as Death. I didn't notice that he was there until he spoke. "I'm sorry"

"Wait. You did this?" Akihiko-senpai said.

"Akihiko wait. He's not showing signs of aggression." Mitsuru told Akihiko-senpai

We looked at him. He looked at us. I saw nothing but sorrow in those blue eyes. He explained why he was there, who he was, WHAT he was…

I couldn't believe my own ears. Death? Death, inside me?

How could the very thing, the very entity that took my family…everyone I knew away from me be INSIDE me?

How?

**JUNE 10, 1999**

**MINATO A. KUZUNOHA**

"Everything's so bright Dad!" I said. Both my parents laughed.

My sister just stuck her tongue out at me and said "It's not that bright…the moon and the stars are a lot brighter!"

I frowned and looked at the sky. "No! The lights down here are a lot brighter!" I argued. "The moon and the stars are!" "No! They aren't." "Yes they are!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" We went on like that until … "Enough!" My mom yelled. We both stopped and looked at her.

"What do you say about the moon and the lights down here being equally bright?" She looked like she was pleading but I don't think so. My parents are not the type of people to plead… Anyway, we stared at each other warily.

"If you say yes, both of you have hot chocolate." Mother cooed.

"Okay!" Both of us said at the same time.

"Mom?" I asked

"Yes, honey?"

"Can I have more than Natalia?"

**Chagall Café**

We ordered drinks at Chagall Café. Hot chocolate for me and Natalia, Coffee for mom and black coffee for Dad. When they arrived, Natalia took the spoon and sipped a few of the HOT chocolate. It took all my self control to not laugh at my sister's face expression.

"Natalia!" Mom and Dad yelled.

"Mmmph..." my poor sister clamped her hands over her mouth and swallowed the still HOT chocolate down her throat. After a few moments, she said, "My tongue hurts…"

"Well of course it's gonna hurt. I mean, that was-"I answered. I was going to say "stupid" But thought twice of it when I saw the look on my mother's face. Natalia took some cube ice and put it in her mouth. While I stared at my hot chocolate and wondered when it will cool down. I guess that's one difference between my sister and me. I prefer to wait and act only when necessary, while my sister can sometimes act without thinking. When Natalia and I finished our drinks we left Chagall café. (Mom and Dad finished theirs really fast. Maybe they have secret compartments on their clothes? Or maybe their throats are made of steel?)

We went around Paulownia Mall just admiring the sights. It's actually the first time Natalia and I have been here. I was excited to hear that we were actually going to Tatsumi Port Island! Our parents have been here a lot of times and have always bought presents from a store called the Sweet Shop.

**RIYATO KUZUNOHA**

It's all screwed. It's a gigantic mess. The Kirijo Group was so desperate as to ask for the help of Skylark Industries. The company that my father owns. What the heck was Kirijo thinking? Messing with Shadows… Ridiculous. I have to protect them. I have to protect my family.


End file.
